Agartha
|- |'President' || Varon Vandeperck |- |'Capital' || Istanbul |- |'Official Languages' || New Agarthic |- |'Government' • Democracy | Agarthan Democratic Council |- |'National Religion' | Norse |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources | |} __TOC__ Real History of Agarthan Empire (History is a Quote from Wikipedia) Agartha (sometimes Agartta, Agharti or Agarttha) is a city that is said to reside in the . It is related to the and is a popular subject in . Agartha is one of the most common names cited for the society of underground dwellers. (also known as Shambalah) is sometimes said to be its capital city http://www.commongroundcommonsense.org/forums/lofiversion/index.php/t36343.html. The mythical paradise of Shamballa is known under many different names: It has been called the Forbidden Land, the Land of White Waters, the Land of Radiant Spirits, the Land of Living Fire, the Land of the Living Gods and the Land of Wonders. Hindus have known it as Aryavartha, the land from which the come; the Chinese as Hsi Tien, the Western Paradise of Hsi Wang Mu, the Royal Mother of the West; the Russian Old Believers, a nineteenth-century Christian sect, knew it as Belovodye and the Kirghiz people as Janaidar. But throughout Asia it is best known by its Sanskrit name, Shambhala, meaning 'the place of peace, of tranquillity.' The idea of subterranean worlds may have been inspired by ancient religious beliefs in and . 's 1920 book Beasts, Men and Gods also discusses Agartha. The hollow earth or hollow planet theory is also expounded by channeled sources of universal nature like Seth channelings by Jane Roberts, Ramtha by J.Z. Knight and Datre by Aona. CN History of Agartha Agarthan Democracy has no longer story. Agarthan Democratic Council is established by President Varon Vandeperck. President Varon Vandeperck changed government type to Democracy from Totalitarian (010707 Revulation). Alliance Affiliation Agarthan Democracy is member of New Pacific Order Alliance. = Agarthan Democratic Council = Agarthan Democratic Council has five ranks in its management system. 1: Agarthan President is Varon Vandeperck now. Agarthan President is same as Agarthan Democratic Council President. te 2: Agarthan Elder is very honored rank. Who works 25 years for Council, he/she is Agarthan Elder. Agarthan Elders have greatest rights after President in Council. 3: Co.President is honored rank after Elders. Only President can select COPREs(Co.Presidents). Council allows only two COPREs. President can select them from Council or everywhere. 4: Imouncil Member is normal Council Member. Imouncil Members must be half of Demouncil Members. Only President can select Imouncil Members. They can't be Agarthan Elder. 5: Demouncil Member is normal Council Member. Agarthan People select Demouncil Members in elections. President has no right for make someone to Demouncil Member. But President can fire a Demouncil Member with votes of Elders. Agarthan Democratic Council's building is Agarthan Government Palace. This is Agarthan Government Palace's video. http://rapidshare.com/files/40001884/AgarthanGovernmentPalace.avi This photo is from Agarthan Government Palace... https://archive.is/20131014053530/img87.imageshack.us/img87/5199/agp1pb3.jpg Militarical System Agarthan Army is following orders of Agarthan President. Agarthan Army's enemies are enemies of New Pacific Order. This is Agarthan Army Base 51+1 :D http://rapidshare.com/files/40006194/AgarthanArmyBase.avi And this is a photo from Agarthan Army Base 51+1 http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/3949/entryji3.jpg Wars 1.speed demon Reason: Pirate - Times Attacked: 2 (2Win) 2.Cardozo Reason: FAN Member (Fan War I) - Times Attacked: 2 (2Win) Agarthan Way Spirits of Agarthan Elders'll help us! Category:Former member of New Pacific Order